Becoming a Lost Boy
by RainbowFez
Summary: When Hook throws Baelfire overboard he is saved by Peter. He slowly becomes a lost boy and discovers his feelings for Peter. Peter doesn't understand the feelings that Baelfire causes in him. They seem familiar but he cant place it.


So I wrote a small 2 chapter Pan/Bae fic and decided i wanted something longer. This is the start of a great romance filled with confusion love and hate. **Please R****eview **

* * *

Baelfire woke up on the beach of Neverland surrounded by Lost Boys. He jumped to his feet and went for his sword. Everyone laughed when his weapon disappeared.

"Hello, Baelfire," a familiar voice said. The Lost Boys parted as their leader approached.

"Pan," Baelfire hissed.

"So rude," Pan smirked, twirling Baelfire's sword. "I save your life and this is how you thank me." Bae glared at the boys. "Take him," Peter chuckled. Felix pushed the boy face first into the ground and he was surrounded again. Small hands pulled a bag over his head and bound his hands and feet. Bae growled as he was picked up and carried into the woods.

"You're pirate won't save you this time," Felix whispered in Bae's ear.

"You'll pay!" Bae shouted, wriggling in the boys' arms. He tried to look past the bag, but all he could see was the light filtering though the bag. He internally sighed and stopped fighting. He probably could take the Lost Boys, but he was no match for Pan. Pan had magic and magic was evil.

He waited, staying completely still until he felt himself placed on the ground. Ropes pressed hard against his chest.

"Welcome to your new home," Pan said. Felix grabbed the bag and pulled it off. Camp was just like he'd imagined it, a large bonfire with logs in a circle around it. Hammocks could barely be seen farther into the foliage. He returned his attention to Pan who was standing feet from him looking down.

"What?" Bae spit. Peter just chuckled.

"Boys," Peter said, waving his had in the direction of the fire. They glanced a few times at their prisoner, but left the two alone.

"It seems your captain has abandoned you," Pan said, his voice surprisingly sincere. It had to be a trick though. He'd only seen Pan twice, but had been told stories about him and he knew the demon was no good. "You're alone now," Peter said, smirking again. "I'm offering you a onetime offer. Become a Lost Boy, be part of our family."

"Never," Baelfire snarled. "I will never help a monster like you." Peter frowned.

"Suit yourself," Pan said. He turned and walked to the fire.

"Let me go," the boy screamed. Pan turned around and gave him a look.

"You're not going anywhere," Peter laughed. "We can't let you go now that you've seen our camp," Pan chuckled, turning back to the fire. The boy would be a Lost Boy. He had no choice.

That night Peter gathered the boys. "Tonight we play," he yelled. Two young Lost Boys ran to the tree Baelfire was pinned to and began undoing the knots. The boys shared a smirk. Bae's hands and feet were untied.

"What are you going to do?" Baelfire growled. "I'm not afraid of you. Kill me if you want. I'll never join you." Peter raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"If you're sure," Peter chuckled, bringing a flute to his lips. The prisoner flinched back. He knew what that was. Pan could take control of their minds and bend them to his will. He sprinted away from the boys, running through the forest. The laughter slowly faded away as he ran. Finally he collapsed against a tree. He escaped Pan.

"You run fast for a boy that nearly drowned," Peter chuckled. Bae jumped, whipping around. Peter stood, leaning against a tree a few yards away. "No one escapes Peter Pan," the boy chuckled.

"Stop with your games. I'm done playing," he shouted.

"But our game has just begun," Pan placed his pipes to his lips and blew. Bae felt the world around him fading into a hazy happiness. The first time this happened to him, it felt amazing. All his worries had disappeared. When Pan played his pipes, he wasn't The Dark One's son. He was just Baelfire, happy, excited Baelfire. But this time, he tried to fight. He couldn't let Pan take control. But he couldn't help how the music was making him feel. He felt his heart rate speed up and energy fill his limbs.

Baelfire whooped, punching the air above him. He turned to Peter with a huge toothy grin. The other boy held out his hand for Bae to take. The moment their hands touched they appeared back in the center of camp where the other boys were already screaming and making animal noises. Bae ran into the circle and started dancing with the others.

Peter sat down at the tree Baelfire had been tied to only twenty minutes ago and watched his boys danced. Baelfire was becoming one of them. It would take a lot more than this though. He'd experienced too much and seen how dark magic could be.

If this had been any other crewmember of the Jolly Roger, he would have let then drown, even if they were children, but Baelfire was different. He was strong, stronger than any other Lost Boy. He could resist his pipes, fight off his shadow, and defend himself, just as good as any of the men on his ship. There was something else, too. The boy intrigued him in a way he didn't yet understand.

* * *

Hope You enjoyed my first chapter **Please Review**


End file.
